starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Virtus Fabulae/Arch-Sage Morrigan
This VF side story takes place around two years after the events of VF: Uncle Morrigan. ---- "I cannot believe you're forcing me to come to this damnable meeting, dear sister. You know how much I dislike doing so," Edward D. Morrigan loosened his collar a bit as he followed Vivian down the lengthy corridor towards the Refuge's main foyer and Arch-Sage Andromeda's quarters; which served double as a meeting chamber for their fellow Keepers, "You need to stop being such a recluse, Edward. Its not good for your physical wellness. You're growing as pale as snow!" Vivian hassled him, always the responsible younger sibling, "Besides, you're one of the Arch-Sages of this Refuge. Its not right for you to hide within your athenaeum while the others struggle with the events of this trying age," "I believe we've had this heated discussion before, Vivian. It is not as though you and the others leave me out of your political meditations; our mutual friend Silas always asks for my input on the matters at hand before a final decision is made," Edward chuckled, loosening his left cuff from around his deformed wrist before stuffing his hand back into his pocket, "Besides I had wanted to stay migraine-free today, and listening to Zephyr and your husband bickering, like spoiled children unwilling to share a toy, will not help with that," "Oh would you just put up with it! Nobody ever sees you anymore Edward; you disappear into that library for months on end and only emerge for food or to add more tomes to your collection when they arrive!" Vivian continued to argue as the massive double-doors to Silas' dimensional space began to unlock before them. Morrigan continued to adjust his burgundy dress suit underneath his Arch-Sage overcoat; making himself as comfortable as possible, for he knew that he was in for a long meeting, "I still don't see your point, dear sister. I'm not the only reclusive mage who lurks within the endless corridors of this tower. Many Sages like you and I come here to escape from both the great and petty troubles of their lives, seeking merely to study for decades in complete solitude. How am I any different?" "Because you're an Arch-Sage." She snapped, ending their argument just before the entryway opened wide to let them step inside. They marched quickly down a set of wide steps and through a gold and green carpeted corridor, reaching the bright, round chamber where the others were already standing upon their separate podiums. Morrigan had heard Richard's loud voice as soon as he had entered the space, and blinked madly at the brilliance of the council chamber, "Ah! Vivian, Edward, glad to have you join us," Silas smiled, the elderly Sage's voice extremely calm and soothing compared to that of Richard Seraphim, who was too busy talking at Arch-Sage Kye Zephyr to even notice their presence; "... We should send a small division of mages to Oakendrail at once! The Remnants have already received numerous reports of a new Slip Portal opening upon the town's Courthouse roof. The entire city is in serious danger, and military force would place the importance of the Gate's destruction over the importance of the civilian presence still inside the city!" Richard continued as Vivian stepped up onto her podium next to him; Morrigan climbed into his own between Zephyr and Andromeda, "The Remnants do not want us to interfere with, what they consider, their operations. And with the way normal civilians think of our kind after the Portals opened in the first place, a platoon of Magic users arriving in the city after such an event occurred would only cause more trouble. Besides, if a new Portal had in fact opened, why would the military now act immediately rather then wait for all hell to break lose? It just doesn't make sense to me, Seraphim," Zephyr responded, crossing his arms over his chest, "My contacts with the Remnant hierarchy have informed me that the enlistment of magical allies has been considered. All we would have to do is to notify them of our willingness to help!" Richard disputed, "There is indeed a new Portal within the confines of Oakendrail's walls, Kye. I just beheld the city myself; the gate is extremely large and would allow countless demons to invade our world once more," Silas spoke up, the peering glass built into his podium gleaming from use, "Even so, if we offer our services; the general public would not take it. The Remnant commanders do not keep it a secret that they trust in the service of the Refuge; they know of our Laws and understand the rules of magic just as we do-" Morrigan couldn't help but chuckle at Zephyr's words, prompting a quick side-glance to his fellow Arch-Sage, "Care to speak your mind, Edward? It is so rare that you actually join us during the meeting, we may actually come to decisions without having to wait a few days for your response!" "I assure you Kye that you may very well have to anyway. This subject is after all a delicate one..." Morrigan sighed out of sheer boredom, "And it is one that I have no interest in whatsoever... as usual," He frowned at Vivian, "Then would you care to explain what part of my previous statement was so amusing to you, Morrigan?" Zephyr questioned, "Only the part where you mentioned the Remnant's understanding of the intricate subjects the Codex covers. I myself have delved into his infinite pool of information for months on end, and have done so for the majority of my lifetime. Even so, I have barely even scratched the surface of its vast amount of knowledge," He removed his sunglasses, cleaning their lenses on his overcoat before placing them back over his marked eyes, "To state that even we Sages have any firm understanding of the Codex's contents would be a complete fabrication,” “My initial point, was that while the Remnants of the Empire knows of our trustworthiness, the civilians you are setting out to save do not; they will not accept our aid, and you know it, Seraphim," Zephyr returned to the subject at hand, "Accept it or not, it is our duty as fellow human beings to help those who need it the most, and the people of Oakendrail have a potential demonic invasion ready to break out within their very walls. They're not 'upon the doorstep trying to force their way inside' they've already broken in, and are 'chopping down the bathroom door' the people of that city are now hiding behind!" Richard, loud as ever, argued once again, "I second my husband's decision. If anything, merely send the mages to observe the portal's activeness and surreptitiously stop any small force of demons that may step through to our world," Vivian spoke up, Richard nodding at her with a smile, "Vivian actually speaks with an excellent suggestion. Aid the city's residents in secret so that no false allegations can be created." Silas stated, though his neutrality to the matter was apparent, "And if a larger force does show up, they will be able to aid Remnant Forces contain the outbreak and keep the civilians safe from harm," Richard concluded "I side with Zephyr on this one, let the Remnants handle the safety of Oakendrail. Why should we bother when they have their 'elite' Machinist units?" Arch-Sage Malcom Starrinval spoke up, his wolf-like features giving him an intimidating appearance, "I agree with the Seraphims! Send a platoon of Arcanists with a Sage leading them to Oakendrail in secret, and to hell with the rumors should they be discovered!" Arch-Sage Tanner Nekrasov boomed, pounding his fist upon his podium; his dark skin and outfit clashing with his white overcoat in the light of the chamber, "I myself think that Kye's proposal is the proper course of action. We've already made it clear that the Remnant Leaders trust in us; why should we test that comfort by 'sending troops out' from under their noses?" Arch-Sage Maeve Taue's stern voice cut through the air like an assassin's dagger; her marked face and mane of silver hair giving her the look of a tribal rather then that of a Sage, "I, as always, remain neutral to the matter, though both sides have excellent arguments on this subject," Silas spoke calmly, his golden eyes drifting slowly over his fellow Sages. All eyes soon fell upon Morrigan, "I'm starting to believe you all do this on purpose, dear friends..." Edward sighed, weighing the options in his head, "I have another proposition; send this little group of Arcanists to Oakendrail in secret, as my Brother-in-Law proposes. However, instead of waiting for the threat to come to them, why not head into the portal to confront the monsters head-on?" An explosion of complaints and exclamations erupted from his fellow Sages, causing Edward to grimace at the noise, "If the demons are dealt with before the threat ever presents itself, then it will never present itself and there would no longer be a problem!" He spoke over them, "And if you really want my opinion, we shouldn't even be trying to fight the demons at all! The mages of this Refuge or the Remnants!" The chamber fell quiet at Morrigan's words, "Then tell me something, Morrigan, how else are we going to stop the demons from destroying us?" Nekrasov demanded, glaring at his fellow Sage, "Simple; we don't. The Daemons are obviously the superior beings, and if it was the will of the Emissaries to open the gates of their world so that the demonic hordes could come forth and invade our own, then let their will be done!" Morrigan shouted, causing even the mighty Arch-Mage Nekrasov to flinch at his words, "What in hell gives you the right to say that the end of humanity as we know it is a just cause that was brought about by our Lords' will!?" Maeve snapped, "It is the truth that must be brought into light! The Codex claims that the Angelus, the first rulers of the Slip, were the most superior of all beings! That we were created in their likeness! However, the Daemon race was able to conquer and assimilate them! So wouldn't that make the Daemons even more superior then the Angelus?" Morrigan argued, "And if that is the case, then what hopes do we mortals have against defeating such a force? I say we merely surrender now and have the will of the Gods be done!" "Edward. You're out of line. I would ask that you stay your tongue!" Arch-Mage Andromeda asserted, "More like out of his mind! If he truly believes in that nonsense then he shouldn't be a part of this Council! He has no right to be called Arch-Sage!" Malcom declared, pointing at Morrigan for emphasis, "Here, here!" Tanner shouted, "Brothers please!" Silas tried calming down the other Ach-Sages, save Richard and Vivian who simply watched on, astounded by Edwards beliefs, "Very well..." Morrigan growled, tugging off his overcoat and draping it over his podium, "If that is the ruling that the council has decided upon, then far be it from me to argue with the outcome." He said plainly, stepping down off his dais and leaving the chamber without another word.